Aoi Neko
by kittyfangirl
Summary: on the way home from school, Amu Hinamori, your average teenager comes across a blue cat.rated T for mild language and other shenanigans. Couple: Amuto
1. Chapter 1: meeting the cat

Aoi Neko

Chapter 1: meeting the cat.

Amu Hinamori was an average teenager she came straight home from school except today there was road construction on the road she normally walked on so she decided she would cut through the park. When she came across something she never would have expected. A cat. Amu stood there staring at the small four legged blue figure sitting in front of her. It looked up at her.

"Mrrooww" it says turning it small blue head on its side

"Kawaii!!!!"Amu said. Snatching the cat up, in her arms

"umph" The cat said having the wind knocked out of him. Amu carried the cat down the street and threw the park as she came around the corner to her house she dashed to the front door of her house. She looked around her entryway nervously, in hopes of not being caught by her parents. She then noticed it being abnormally quiet. She walked around the house looking for her family. Till something caught her eye. She saw a note sitting on the coffee table in the living room. She sat the cat down on the couch and she picked up the note and it read:

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**Me your papa and Ami have been asked to go to your cousin Alyssa wedding in America we will be there for two weeks.**_

_** Sorry we could not bring you along you having school and all.**_

_** But don't worry we left you some money in a jar on the fridge**_

_** I also left you some tickets to go to the amusement park with your little guardian friends.**_

_**Love mama**_

_**PS: NO BOYS!!!Love papa!**_

Amu laughed to herself after reading what papa wrote. She lifted her head and looked up at the blue cat sitting on the couch.

"I guess it just you and I here for the next week, huh." Amu said to the cat.

"Oh great" the cat mumbled under his breath. Amus eyes widened

"Did you just speak!!!!!" Amu yelled.

"Opps well I guess the cats out of the bag" the cat chuckled enviously.

"Yeah yah think!?" Amu said. She thought to herself for a moment. "Well I guess that make naming you easier, eh" Amu chuckled.

"Yeah I guess" the cat replied

"So what is your name???" Amu asked. The cat hesitated at first but then he gave her an answer.

"Ikuto that's my name." The cat looked at amu, her eyes widened once again.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes"

"Ikuto"

"Yes that's my name what???"

"I know someone named ikuto, he kinda remind me of you" ikuto stiffed _had I already been found out _ ikuto thought to himself. He looked around nervously he then noticed the door sitting wide open door _ha a perfect get away_ ikuto said to himself. He stood up stretching or so Amu thought then he decided to reply.

"Yeah that's funny isn't it" ikuto laughed nervously. Jumping down from the couch faltering slightly, and then dashing out the open front door.


	2. Chapter 2: finding the truth

**Kitty: hey!!! sorry its been like forever since ive updated**

**Ikuto: you better be for all anyone know i could be lost or dead...**

**Amu: quit whining...ugh**

**Ikuto: *smirks* i will if you give me a kiss**

**Amu: NO WAY!!!**

**Kitty: enough you to *stands bettween Ikuto and amu* enough you two...*smiles* amu if you will**

**Amu: kitty-**

**Ikuto: Kittyfanfirl Deosnt own shugo chara....cuz if she did me and amu would be together by now**

**Amu: HEY!!! IKUTO!!!**

* * *

Chapter2: finding a hurt cat

"IKUTO!!!"amu yelled as ikuto made it out of the door. Amu dashed after him slamming the door behind herself. She watched him cross the street just as a car zoomed by. Amu heart nearly stopped when she didn't see ikuto on the other side of the road. Then she noticed a blue haired man walking slowly threw the park hands in his pockets_ Ikuto!!!_ Amu thought to her self. Amu waited till the street was clear till she dashed across the street to catch up with him.

"ikuto!!!" amu holler to get the blue haired mans attention. Ikuto stiffened when amu yelled to him but he proceeded to walk away from amu. Amu hollered him name again, finally catching up to him. Amu grabbed ikutos arm. Catching her breath she tried to ask him something but it was barely audible even to ikutos keen cat ears.

"What's that amu????" ikuto said smirking

"I asked have you seen ikuto,ikuto?"amu asked ikuto. Ikuto stiffed again and just smirked down to amu.

"why yes I have seen ikuto , he is standing right next to you" ikuto said telling amu the truth but he kinda figured amu wouldn't get it . And he was right.

"I know your ikuto but I am looking for ikuto the cat," amu said letting go of ikuto and crossing her arm across her petite chest. She closed her eyes and looked away. Ikuto took the chance and transformed back into the cat. He let out a small meow and amus head shot back tword him.

"Hey….b-but…..huh??where did ikuto go?" amu said obviously just shake his hand walking over to amu when he felt a sharp pain in his right front paw.

"ouch….stupid paw"ikuto lifted his paw up to see it was covered in blood and had a piece of glass sticking out of it _how did I get glass in my paw?? _ikuto asked himself . amu noticed ikutos paw she picked him up. He hissed at the sudden movement.

" well don't get mad at me I'm not the one who hurt myself, now did i?" amu stated walking back to her house. she went in threw the front door walked up stair and she walked into her room and sat ikuto on her floor. She walked out of the room and came back with the first aid kit in her hand. She sat down in front of ikuto and told him.

" let me see your paw" ikuto looked away and started licking his paw til he got to the shard of glass he winced in looked at ikuto concerned he was being stubborn. Amu grabed ikutos paw from his of his cainines grazed the top of her hand cutting her she pulled her hand away quickly, ikuto noticed this and painiked _on no amu, I hurt amu what do I do??_ikuto thought franticly the first that came to his mind was it needed to be cleaned. Ikuto padded over to amus hand. He started to lick the top of amus started to snicker ikuto just ignored her and contined licking amus hand.

" neh ikuto that tickles "amu pulled her hand away ikuto just sat down a pouted at amu she didn't notice he let out a small mewl then amu finally looked up at ikuto who was still pouting and she gave placed her hand back in front of ikuto.

"here finish whatever you were doing" ikuto looked up at amu with a questioning glace.

"are you sure I mean I don't have to"

"it okay" amu looked away blushing. Ikuto noticed this

"do I make you blush amu"ikuto said. Giving amu the best smirk he could muster up as a cat.

"N-no its just a little akward to have a cat licking my hand," amu smirked

"well how about I lick it"ikuto said transforming back into a human.

"ahh w-wait that means………. AHHHHH!!!" amus faced turned red enough to rival that of a tomato. Ikuto just smirked leaning back on his right hand only to suddenly lift it back up remembering the shard of glass. He let out a small yelp as he fell back on his back with a light thud. Amu got up from her sitting position and now was kneeling looking down at the blue haired man.

.

.

.When she lost her balance and toppled ontop of ikuto. As if amus face wasent red enough it must have darked ten shades. Ikuto smirked at amu leaning closer to amus face so there faces were centimeters apart.

"I don't know if it just me Amu, or do you like this position as well??" amu got up off of ikuto.

"perverted cosplay neko mimi!" She looked anywhere but up at ikutos face. She looked at his right hand which still had blood dripping from it.

"oh my god ikuto are you okay?!?" ikuto had not realized how bad the cut on his hand was. His hand was sitting in a small pool of blood on amus hardwood snatched ikuto hand up he let out a small hiss.

"amu don't touch that." He just rolled her eyes and grabbed the washrag she had brought and litely dabbed his palm he let out another pulling his hand back but amus grip only tightend.

"hold still ikuto, or else it will only hurt worse." Amu snarled to ikuto, ikuto stopped struggling and just sat there and watched amu proceeded to pull the glass from his palm he winced slightly as she started removing the glass from his palm. Amu sanitizes the wound and wrapped gauze around his palm. She had finished and leaned back on her feet with a satisfied look on her face.

"there all better," ikuto regained his smirked. And leaned forward to amu his face mere centimeters from hers. again

"so now back to where we were" ikuto smirked as amu blushed again. She shoved her hands into his chest pushing herself back on the ground he leaned forward a loomed over her

"wow… amu you must really like this position if we keep ending up like this" ikuto smirked getting off of amu and in a flash of light he had transformed back into a cat.

Amu flew up at ikuto and snatched him by the tail

"HEY!!!"

"well if you are going to be living here I guess that you will need some 'supplies'" amu air quoted., ikuto gulped. He knew where they were going.

The Pet Store…….

* * *

**ikuto: Uh oh.....**

**Kitty: Hehe**

**Amu: until next time**

**ALL: bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: unexpected suprise

**An Unexpected surprise.**

**RECAP:**

**Were going to the pet store**

**Chapter 3**

"ohh noo" was the only word that ever escaped ikutos mouth. Amu continued to walk carrying ikuto along with her in her arms.

"ya know-" ikuto started "if your going to take me to a place like that would you at least have the decency to let me transform back into a human?"

"Hmmm….sure I guess but it would look kinda weird if a grown man was walking around a pet store….looking at cat stuff"

"Might I ask why your doing any of this? I'm a normal human, well with the occasional changing into a cat thing…"amu paused in her walk toward the pet store and thought about ikutos comment.

" well what would happen if my mother saw you she would kick you out, and then what?" amu remarked. This made ikuto pause and think about that for a moment.

"well I guess you can get me a collar but-"ikuto jumped out of amus arms. And transformed back into a human."-but you have to get one too" he said leaning closer to amu running his hand along the side of amus jumped back.

"No way any normal girl like myself would not get a collar.. "ikuto pouted.

"Than why are you making me get one he asked. Amu thought about this for the second time in the last few minutes. "fine…." she mumbled

"what I didn't hear you amu"

"I said fine" she said just a bit louder

"fine to what?" ikuto said had finally lost her paitience with the catboy.

" I SAID FINE TO YOU BUYING ME A COLLAR IKUTO!" she finally yelled made passebys stop and give both amu and ikuto weird face turned bright red as soon as she realized how loudly she had made her remark. Ikuto felt bad that he had embarassed amu in front of everyone at the park. So he walked over to the almost crying pinkette and he wraped his arms around her small figure.

"yah know I kinda like that color on you " ikuto said commenting on the blush amu had on her face. Amu jut smacked ikutos chest in response then she laid her head on his chest. And started to cry at least that what ikuto assumed she was doing since the front of his shirt was now ran his hand along her back in a soothing manner.

xXx

Amu had finally calmed down and now she and ikuto were walking to the nearest pet store.

"hmmm…" ikuto hummed putting his hand to his chin.

"what?" amu asked. ikuto looked at amu and bent over till he was eye level with her.

"I was wondering what color collar I should get for my little strawberry" ikuto smirked. Amu s face turned bright red. And she looked away from ikuto.

"well I already know what kind of collar I'm getting you, "amu said

"hopefully a shock one" a mysterious third voice making both amu and ikuto stop in there turned around to see who the mysterious voice was and it was….

To be Continued

**Kitty: hahaha cliffy I wonder who it is? Lol**

**Ikuto: I know its *kitty slams hand across ikutos mouth***

**Kitty: now now kiddy you wouldent want to ruin the supries now wouldyou?*removes hand***

**Ikuto but its so simple its yo-**

**Mystery person : *kicks ikuto in the face ***

**Ikuto:*passes out***

**Mystery person: now that ought to shut him up for a while**

**Kitty: nice one…but now whose going to get the readers to review?**

**AMU: I will!**

**Kitty: okay**

**Amu: please review and leave a comment kitty loves it when you comment.**

Preview of new story

**Lost angel**

Amu Hinamori your average highschool sophmore,well sorta. IF average consists of sucking the blood of ordinary humans. She hasent always been this way opnly since her last year of middle school….

I  
I  
I  
I  
I

V


End file.
